


Prompt 37. “I love you, I really, really, love you.” w/ Sam Winchester

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Love, Reader-Insert, SPN Imagine, SPN Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: You admit your feelings to Sam, with a little help from alcohol.





	Prompt 37. “I love you, I really, really, love you.” w/ Sam Winchester

  


 

 

* * *

Sam helped you into the bed, laying you gently down, as he went to your feet so he could take your converses off.

“C-can I t-tell ya somethin?” you slurred, making Sam look up at you, just as he unlaced the laces from your shoe.

“Sure.” He responded, taking your shoe off and putting it on the ground beside the bed.

You took a minute to responded, Sam going to your other shoe and undoing the laces, looking up at you raising his eyebrows at you as he waited for you to speak.

You sat up leaning on your elbows to look at him.

**“I love you, I really, really, love you.”** you confessed, Sam stopped undoing your laces, looking shocked, as his hand hovered above your shoe. He tried to say something but his words got jumbled. You stared at him as he struggled to get a word out, running his hands through his hair, as he avoided your gaze. ****

“And it’s not just because I am drunk, I have always been in love with you Sam, I’ve always loved you, I’ve just been too scared to tell you, please tell me you feel the same way and I didn’t make a fool out of myself.” You gasped out, your eyes getting heavy.

“I love you too.” He gasped out, finally looking at you only to see that you have fallen asleep.

Sam smiled softly at you, taking the remaining shoe left on your foot off and putting it near the other one. Grabbing the blanket that was at the end of the bed and putting it on you.

He leaned down towards you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning.” he whispered, pulling away from you and walking to your door a huge smile on his face as he exited the room…

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> ALSO, DON'T BE AFRAID TO REQUEST SPN REQUESTS.


End file.
